


Respect

by Peaceul Havok (NyKhiG)



Category: Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kim Seokjin - Fandom, namjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, bts - Freeform, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyKhiG/pseuds/Peaceul%20Havok
Summary: SeokJin thinks his boss is an ass.And he boss wants to teach him a little respect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entire collection of BTS boyxboy Smut available on Wattpad @/hoseokshope19940218

Kim SeokJin, during your lunch break, report to my office immediately.

-Kim Namjoon

 

Jin rolls his eyes and tosses the sticky note across his desk. It didn't really go because...well it's a sticky note. Looking at his watch, he had thirty minutes before he had to stand in front of the asshole of a boss, Kim Namjoon. God did he hate that man. There had been multiple occasions where Jin could see the man pulling women into his office during the middle of the day. Everyone in the office knew his reputation so it wasn't a surprise when I few moans were heard when the door isn't closed all the way "on accident."

 

And guess where all the paper work his boss should be doing, instead of fucking these hoes left and right, goes? To fucking Jin. The constant mountains of paperwork would cause him to stay hours over his shift and the lack of sleep could drive him to insanity if he kept this up. He was sick of it and he was on the verge of quitting. He hoped and prayed that this man would fire him so he could find a better job.

 

His dream job was to become a high class chef at a high rank restaurant anyways.

 

Sooner or later, his phone vibrated notifying him that it was his lunch break and he grabs a cup of water before head to Namjoon's office. When he gets there, his boss sat at his desk looking at papers. It had to be the first time since Jin started working there that he saw Namjoon focused on work.

 

The younger hadn't really noticed Jin walked in. His face was scrunched as he focused and his glasses sat perfectly on his nose. Shit, Jin wouldn't mind giving the attractive man a shot at himself if he wasn't a complete jerk....

 

And if he was gay for that matter.

 

Tired of standing there, Jin clears his throat and Namjoon looks up at him, closing his file folder and stacking it neatly onto the short file cabinet next to him. He fixes his glasses and straightens himself in his chair.

 

"Please close the door and sit down." Doing as told, Jin takes a seat in the comfortable chair after closing the door. His boss smiles at him with a beautiful smile and it almost makes Jin's heart jump up his throat.

 

"I called out into my office because it has been brought to my attention that you don't like the work I give you. Is there a problem that you would like to work out?" Jin looks taken aback at his confrontation. It was probably that Amy chick he exposed when she spilled her coffee all over his clothes. She shouldn't tell everyone that she's married and sleeping with her boss.

 

"What I have to see might get me fired so I'll keep it to myself." Namjoon chuckles and there goes that smile again. Jin believes he spits a dimple too.

 

"From what I hear, you don't hold back when it comes to your opinion. I'm surprised. I'll let you say whatever the hell you want and I promise you won't get fired." Jin sits up straight and throws his cup in the trash before clearing his throat.

 

"Since you want me to be honest, you're right I don't like the work you give me. I hate it. The crap you assign for me is shit you're supposed to do but you're too busy fucking every pair of legs that walks in here with a tight skirt on. I can't take that shit anymore. And when I can't finish the work your ass is supposed to do or if I try to take a day off, I get scolded and my salary is at risk! I'm sick and tired of being treated like shit and I swear if I didn't need money right would have quit the second I knew how much of a fucking asshole you were." Jin finally stops to catch his breath when he sees Namjoon staring at him. His blood boiled when the younger man laughs.

 

"Well, I see why no one fucks with you. Wow, you really know how to mouth off." Namjoon stands and walks towards him, making Jin back up a little.

 

"But you're right. Talking to me like that could get your bitch ass fired." Jin's mouth drops at the insult he had just received. Did he really just say that?

 

"Excuse me!" Jin raises his hand to slap him, but his wrist is grabbed and pinned to the wall. He raises his other hand and slaps him as hard as he could. Namjoon grabs his jaw throat and pins him to the wall, causing Jin's heart to race.

 

So...there was a little thing about Jin that no one really knew...except his previous boyfriends. Jin was a fucking bitch for choking. Yeah, sure he had a air deprivation kink. Some of his partners found it a little odd at first but boy does Jin love it when he's manhandled and held down like a fucking bitch by his throat. He had to be the most fucked up person in the world to love that shit. And Namjoon could feel him tense up under his hold.

 

"I'm gonna teach you how to show me a little respect." He growls, sending shivers up Jin's spine. Before Jin could even speak -or think- Namjoon's plump lips had practically devoured his own, dominating him immediately. Namjoon takes his hand off Jin's wrist and grabs his waist when his legs go weak, catching him. It was as if he was expecting him to. This bastard.

 

When he pulls away, Jin moves his head a little, not wanting to pull away. His boss pulls him off the wall and lifts him up.

 

Wiping his desk clean (knocking almost everything except his computer to the floor), he lays Jin down and pulls at his pants. Jin tries to stop his hand but it goes directly to his throat again.

 

"Oh no you don't, baby boy. Let daddy do his job and show you some manners." Jin let's a whimper falls from his lips at the grit in the younger's voice. God, he would love to hear it every chance he got. He moves his hands and let's Namjoon pull off his pants before tossing them towards the far corner. The older shivered as the coolness from the air conditioner brushed his legs. Namjoon licks his lips and widens Jin's legs, leaning down and placing a sweet kiss on the inside of his right thigh. Jin couldn't help but to throw his head back, grabbing Namjoon's hair. Suddenly, his hand is popped hard, almost like a child.

 

"Did I say do that?" Jin looks down at the sensual glare that looked back at the him. It made the lust in the pit of his stomach sizzle and his cock twitch. He felt like his boss knew all of his kinks. Jin receives a harsh slap to his thigh and he whimpers.

 

"Don't be so disrespectful, baby boy. Daddy asked you a fucking question." Jin shakes his head and moans when a finger ghosts over his clothed entrance.

 

"No."

 

"No what?" Jin could feel his face burning. He was so fucking embarrassed but God did it make him hard. 

 

"N-no...no daddy." Namjoon curses as he bites down on Jin's thigh, kissing the bruised skin when he releases it from his teeth. He began to liter Jin's thigh with bruises and bite marks before moving to the other. He was such a tease and Jin could already feel himself oozing precum. Finally, Namjoon stands up and the tent in his pants was clearly present. It made Jin's hole clench around nothing. He watches as the younger unbuckles his belt and set it beside Jin. The older could already feel the nervousness in his gut as to what it would be used for.

 

"Shit. I'm going to fucking wreck you." He undoes his pants and drops them, pulling out his leaking cock from his briefs. Jin swallows at his size. Like did that fucker really think he was going to get that inside him? Jin might as well take a paid vacation after this. Grabbing him by the hair, Namjoon pulls Jin to the floor and in front of him.

 

"Daddy want you to suck his cock. You gonna be a good boy and do that for me?" Jin looks up at him before looking at the length. He mentally prayed to himself before grabbing it with his hands before kissing the head. It didn't take long to get the member into his mouth but Jin was only ping half way. Unexpectedly, Namjoon pushes his head farther, causing him to gag. Fuck was it hot.

 

"Fuck." Jin chokes out once he pulls off. Namjoon grips his hair hard and opens his mouth.

 

"I never said stop, babe." Jin takes the cock back into his mouth and let's Namjoon Bob his head, the sound was so dirty and wet, making him want to jack himself off until his climax. Namjoon finally let's go of his head and Jin pulls away, trying hard to catch his breath as precum and spit dripped from his chin as well at Namjoon's member. Once Jin wipes his chin, he stands back and sits himself back onto the desk. 

 

"You're doing so well, baby. I didn't even have to ask." Jin still tries to catch his breath, his face burning like hell and his eyes watering. Jin likes air deprivation but he would other ideas than a chock shoved down his throat. He could have passed out.

 

He watches Namjoon as he takes the belt and binds Jin's right leg to his arm. Jin loos at him crazy.

 

"Just in case you try to get shy on me in the midst of me fucking your brains out. I want to see all of you." The last comment made Jin blush a little. It isn't really a time for blushing but who the fuck cares? Namjoon pinches at the fabric of Jin's briefs before ripping a hole into them. Jin gasps at the action and looks up at the younger smirking. He winces when Namjoon flicks the tip of his throbbing erection.

 

"So pretty for me." He reaches into his drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. Jin was about to question him but he them remember that Namjoon's fucks in this place on the daily. Squeezing a dollop onto his length, he slicks up his cock before prodding at Jin's rim. It causes the bottom to moan out.

 

"Shit." He mumbles under his breath as his boss attempts to push his cock past Jin's barrier. One more time and Namjoon pushes into him suddenly, making Jin's back arches deeply and his mouth hang open in shock. When Namjoon's hand wraps around his throat firmly, he finally makes a sound, a strangled moan escaping his chest.

 

"Oh fuck, you're so big." The older latches his free hand onto the edge of the desk as his other clawed at his own leg. Namjoon groans and releases a shaky breath before moving his hips to begin thrusting. Jin's body tenses immediately as he's pleasured by the steady pace.

 

"Fuck, daddy...so big." He throws his head back and moans. God he wanted to touch Namjoon so bad. When he reaches out for the younger with his hand, it is immediately pinned above him.

 

"Bad boy. I didn't tell you that you could touch." He grunts. He looks down and curses under his breath as Jin took his cock in so fucking well, perfectly tight around him. Suddenly, Jin feels Namjoon brush against his prostate and he bites his lip hard to minimize the volume of his sob.

 

"Please...please go faster, daddy." Namjoon smirks and let's go on his wrist, grabbing his waist with a bruising grip and pounding into him; not even trying to build up speed. Jin tries so hard to keep his vice at a minimum but it constantly changes in pitched as we as volume. Namjoon chuckles followed by a low 'oh shit.'

 

"I want to hear you loud and clear baby. I don't care if they hear you. Pretend it's just you and me." Jin looks up at him and sees Namjoon looking, analyzing how beautiful Jin looked. He hadn't realized until that how beautiful he looked any other day. 

 

"Fuck, daddy!" Jin's semi-hoarse voice snaps Namjoon out of of his train of thought as it bounced off the walls. Namjoon could easily mistake the outburst for music. As his thrust began to stagger, he could feel Jin clench around his cock, making his hiss at the tight heat.

 

"Daddy! Daddy I'm going to come." He moans, his free hand clawing at the hand around his throat. Jin smiles as mumbled moans and profanities left his lips.

 

"Choke me harder, daddy..." He says, barely above a whisper. Namjoon does as asked and Jin could feel the slight closure on his throat, making his moans more hoarse and and his breaths short and frequent. He places his hand over Namjoon's and squeezes it tighter, his eyes watering. Shocking to Namjoon, Jin's moans grew louder and his body began trembling.

 

"I'm coming." He gets out, barely, before his abdomen is painted with streaks of white. Namjoon removes his hand from around Jin's throat and watches as he inhales deeply, trying to take in as much oxygen as he could. Feeling the coil in his gut, Namjoon grabs his waist again firmly and hammers into him and a inhumane pace, Jin yelling due to sensitivity. 

 

"Fuck...oh fuck, I'm going to come." He pounds harder before he pulls out and comes onto to the floor. He catches his breath and looks up at Jin, who took his finger to gather as much of his over cum possible and sucks it off his fingers. 

 

"Fuck, that had to be the best sex I've ever had." Jin gets up but as soon as he feet touch the ground, he collapses, his legs weak.

 

"Shit, Namjoon. How am I supposed to go out there and work now?" His boss chuckles chuckles and helps him up before helping him into his clothes. He opens the second door in his officer, which leads to the main hall.

 

"I'll help you to your car. Take as many days as you want off. And I do apologize about the work." Jin nods before he's helped to his csr, once sat inside, Namjoon bends down and kisses his lips sweetly. Jin was a little upset that he could move and bend perfectly fine while his back was sore from getting fucking destroyed on a stiff ass desk.

 

"I'll see you soon, baby." He closes the door and Jin drives home.

 

After a few weeks, Jin returns back to work. As he walked into the building, many of his workers gave him looks. It was mostly girls and they looked at him with jealously. He ignores them so he could get to his desk. When he enters his team's work space, on his desk sat a large group on bouquets, all of then different shades of roses. In a small transparent box was a rose gold watch with a tag attached to it. He picks it up and reads it.

 

Kim SeokJin, during your lunch break, report to my office immediately. Having lunch at a nice restaurant is way better that in the lounge, isn't it? And wear your gift. I would love to see you wear something as beautiful as you.

-Kim Namjoon 

 

Jin turns towards Namjoon's office and sees him smiling at the doorway waving, an identical watch on his wrist but gold. Jin could help but slip on the watch and smile at it. He laughs and shakes his head.

 

"That asshole."


End file.
